Avatar: Halloween Special
by FictionNetwork
Summary: The gAang heard of ghost but they would never believe in them. On Halloween night the gAang are lost and meet a women providing shelter and food. She is hiding something. But what? No pairings just mystery. READ


**Summary-**The gAang heard of ghost but they would never believe in them. On Halloween night the gAang are lost and they meet a women providing shelter and food. She is hiding something. But what? No pairings just mystery.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own ATLA but in my own twisted world I do so in this universe I don't but in another I do so...I do and I don't...Make sense?

**This story is only one of my ideas before Halloween comes and I go hyper on candy. Enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Halloween **

At the busy marketplace people were dashing all over the place pushing others to the side getting to their stalls. Today was a special day. Buyers from all over the place were waiting on merchants who were on their lunch or bathroom break. Shouting came from angry customers who had been scammed. There were shouts of a bid going on. There were cries of frustration from a mother who was trying to find her child. A man was ordering his workers to get the apples. A girl with blue eyes was flirting with a merchant teen hoping to get a lower price on some bread. Lucky for her the love sick puppy fell for her trick. He never had a chance.

The girl was leaving but not before waving back to the brown haired teen showing her perfect white teeth. The teen waved back dreamily not letting his eyes leaving hers. A group of men and women blocked the Young merchants sight. When they passed the blue eye beauty was not there. Sad and wistful he went back to whatever he was doing.

The girl made her way to her group of friends. A short boy who was wearing a headband smiling wide looking at these group of hog-monkeys dancing. A small blind girl was picking her nails looking bored. A teenage boy with a scare on his left eye was letting his eyes wonder around the marketplace just observing everything around him. Another teenage boy with a wolf tail had his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough!" The blue eyed boy grumbled. His eyes were narrowing toward the stall his sister had came from.

"I didn't take that long Sokka." The girl said irritated. "Besides now we have four pieces of bread. You should be happy!"

Sokka snorted. "Why should I be happy that my little sister was seducing a boy?" It was bad enough that Sokka had to watch the boy looking at his sister with longing but watching his sister making him want her was out of the question.

A laugh can be heard from the right of Sokka. The small girl was trying to cover her mouth with her small hands but giggles were still escaping so she gave up and laughed openly making bystanders stop and look. Her eyes were on the ground not really looking at anything.

Sokka glared at the girl not really caring if she can't see. He wanted her to stop laughing so others won't hear their conversation. He gave up glaring at the blind girl so now he was glaring at his sister.

"Fine Sokka, I can just take these back..." The girl was about to leave until a look of horror was on Sokka's face.

"Wait, I'm so sorry Katara please don't take it back!" Sokka pleaded holding the basket containing the bread. "I didn't mean to make you mad!"

The boy with the scare turned his head to the now begging Sokka on his knees and apologizing for his mistake. Whatever the mistake was he didn't really care. Zuko rolled his golden eyes and murmured under his breath, "Pathetic."

"Didn't I remember you also begging for forgiveness from us? 'Cause I remembered." The blind girl had a smirk plastered on her face. The golden eye teen looked at her and frowned. "Now don't you feel pathetic?

"That was different, Toph." The teen augured.

"How?" The blind girl smirked. "Cause you were on your knees begging." Toph gave a small laugh. The golden eyed boy was about to speak until the girl spoke before he can say other wise. "Just accept it Sparky, you were begging."

Sparky had a look of anger on his pale face. He was about to unleash the beast until headband boy raced toward the group after he watched the hog- monkeys dancing with excitement in his eyes. "Hey guys I want to check something out!"

Everyone turned to the now happy boy. His gray eyes were filled with hope, hoping that they would agree with him. Sokka got up from the ground dusting of his Fire Nation clothes and staring at the excited boy.

"Like what Aang?" Katara told the younge boy.

Aang pointed to a small shack. Kids, adults, and teens were all getting inside murmuring to each other to hurry up and to come inside. That little shack didn't seem like it can hold so much people at one time. The shack looked to small and it looked like it would fall on the people in any second. Katara didn't want to go in because of that. She wanted to protect everyone in the group. That includes Zuko.

"I don't know Aang..." Katara trailed off observing the shack.

"Awe, come on Katara it'll be fun!" Aang was jumping up and down. Zuko and Toph rolled their eyes. They knew that Katara won't say no. She would do anything to make everyone happy. One of the best and worst things about her.

"Well maybe we-" Katara was cut off by Sokka.

"We can't. We have a tight schedule and we can not be prepared to go and waste our precious time."Sokka pointed accusingly at Aang and Katara. Since the last time Katara became the Painted Lady going around helping people and Aang as her sidekick they wasted enough time back then and Sokka didn't want to lose anymore.

"For once I agree with the peasant." Zuko looked lazily at Sokka who had a shock expression on his face. Katara and Aang also looked at Zuko in shock. When did Zuko ever agreed to Sokka? Did he drink any cactus juice when no one was looking? Was he sick? Did he got hit on the head? Did thew sun became to much for the poor teen?

"Hm, the war is nearer." Toph said in a mocking wise tone. "Either that or the Apoculaspse is coming."

Zuko glared at the girl. He didn't really like her sarcastic combats and mocking voice. She always gets on his nerves testing to see how far she can go. And right now his nerves are overwhelming.

Sokka shook of his shocked looked and looked trumphily at the avatar and to his little sister. "See Zuko agrees now lets go back to Appa and-"

"Oh no you won't." Katara's arms were around her chest still holding the basket of bread. "We are going if you like it or not."

Sokka glared at her sister, "You can't talk to me like that!"

"And why not?" Katara was also glaring at her older brother. Yeah he is older and her brother but that does not mean that he can just boss her around like a slave. She has her rights and she doesn't always have to listen to Sokka all the time.

"Cause I'm-" Sokka began until a teen in black robes approached the gAang.

He had golden hair and golden eyes. Every girl would want to meet him just for his looks. He looked slightly build but you can't tell since he has a long black robe reaching down to the dirt floor. It was strange to see him wear those since it was about 90 degrees in the afternoon sun.

"Hello, I'm Ren." Ren greeted to each one of them. "Please join us in the shack because today is Halloween and it only comes once every year. The entire group had looks of confusion. Even Zuko had no idea what the hell was Halloween. And he says he knows about the Fire Nation.

"Halloween?" Aang asked curiosity taking over. "I've never heard of it?

Ren was surprised. He had never met anyone who does not know about Halloween especially if they are Fire Nation. It has been a custom to them for centuries. Ren knew that the royal family never knew about it because they all thought it was a stupid useless holiday. "How can you not know about Halloween? It has been around for centuries. It is a very unique holiday for the Fire Nation."

Aang scratched the back of his neck looking uncomfortable. He didn't have an answer. If they didn't know about Halloween then Ren might find out the truth.

"We are from the colonies. We were born there and we have no idea." Zuko said quickly. Ren narrowed his eyes seeing if he was lieing Ren examined him closely and decided he was telling the truth.

Ren shrugged. "Look around. This place is always busy on this important day. Everyone buys pumpkins to make jack-o-lanterns." Ren looked at the still confused faces of the group he sighed and continued. "Pumpkins only grow on two days of the year. One of those days are Halloween. Pumpkins are fruits that you carve to make designs on. After you carve them you light a flame and at night it would illuminate the night with its bright and beautiful decorations. Just look around and see what is everyone buying. Not only pumpkins but other things too."

Toph snorted at Ren's statement since she can't see so she felt everything around her to find out what was going on.

The gAang looked around the market and saw a man carrying something orange with a green stem. The fruit looked like a big orange apple. It also looked heavy. Some little kids were holding little baby pumpkins laughing and smiling. A teenage boy was helping this teen girl carving the orange object laughing when taking out the seeds from inside.

A women was wearing a pointy black hat holding a wooden stick and pointing at her friends laughing and saying some make believe words. A little boy was holding a little basket that had the words 'Trick or Treat' written in red with a picture of a spider-fly. A five year old boy had green paint on his face making him look like a little monster. There was also a sixteen year old boy with a Blue Spirit mask arms wrapped around a girl in a Painted Lady costume. They looked like they were together. Another teenage boy was even dressed as the Avatar looking jealous at the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady couple.

Merchants were handing out chicken bones looking like human skeletons. Customers were buying bags of candy. The candy had different shapes and sizes. The gAang had never seen candy like those before. Others were buying apples covered in something brown and rolled onto some nuts.

Kids and Adults in all ages were happy and talking. Everyone seemed so happy on this strange holiday. Everywhere you look there would be red, white, black, blue, purple, and even pink string floating all around. Capes were flowing by in different colors. Mask, gloves, and even shoes were designed for people to wear.

The gAang looked back at Ren who was smiling at the group. He could see that they were all amazed and dazzled by all of this. Toph even had a look of amazement. Ren was glad that they came to this town on a very perfect day. But the night would be better. "Come on we are about to start." They all nodded. The earlier argument about time was long forgotten.

"What are you wearing?" Aang asked suddenly.

Ren didn't look back. "This is my custom. I dress up in these robes. I'm a Deatheater. I even have the fake tattoo."Ren said proudly. He liked the thought of being a Deatheater.

"A what?" Sokka asked. "Why do you dress up?"

Ren sighed. "Wow, you people know nothing do you?"

Zuko scowled at the back of Ren's head. He is saying that he was stupid. Well if he thinks he is so smart he didn't know he was crown prince Zuko...well...um...ex prince of the Fire Nation. But still he doesn't know he is talking to the Avatar and his friends. Yeah he calls them stupid.

They all approuched the small shack. Ren motioned for each one of them to go inside. When they entered through the wooden door they saw that there were steps leading underground. Candles were attached to the walls making it look like they were heading to the dungeon to get locked up and never return to the suface.

Katara was kind of nervouse. She doesn't really know if this is a trap or not.

"Come on. We don't have all day." Ren said. "Hurry before _they_come." Ren said in a scared voice.

Zuko looked at Ren. "Who comes?"

Ren looked at him with a hint of playfulness. "The creatures." Ren slammed the door and rushed past them. His shoes was slamming on the stone stairs. The GAang just stood there hearing his shoes fading deep into the darkness.

Aang gulped. "Do we still go?"

Toph pushed Aang almost making him tumble down the stairs. "Yes Twinkles don't be such a baby." Toph was making her way down the stairs. Everyone followed after.

Rows of candles didn't really help much but it would do for now. They just wanted to check it out and go on their marry way to practice to fight the Fire Lord.

Their feet touched the bottom of the steps that lead to a long corridor. There were at least six doors on each side of the wall. One of the doors was opening slowly reveling Ren. He looked at them smiling. "Good you still came."

Ren walked up to them motioning for them to follow him. As they walked down the long corridor there were no sounds except the noise of their footsteps bouncing of the walls. The sound of the flames crackling and flicking making wired shadows on the walls. As they walked there were pictures of animals that they have never seen before.

One painting had a pale white man holding onto his long black cape showing his teeth. His teeth were sharp and leaking red. A women's body laid lifeless at the foot of the beast with her neck exposed and two small holes were bleeding. Below the painting a golden caption had said 'Vampire'.Katara looked at the painting in horror. She can't even imagine finding that creature in the woods.

Zuko's eyes were looking at a painting with a creature's hands spread out, his knees buckling, his head facing the full moon, and his lips in the shape of a 'O' ready to howl. Zuko can not believe how hairy this creature is. The creatures names were long and sharp ready to kill someone in one swift move. Zuko read at the bottom of the painting that read 'Werewolf'. Zuko prayed to Agni that he will never see this creature as long as he lives.

Aang's feelings were high alert. The painting he was looking at was of a Zombie. It's undead form was missing a right eye. The right eye was located on the blood stained grass were it's victim was laying. The male victim had its stomach ripped open exposing it's vital organs. A ripped arm was in the victim's clutches. The only explanation was that the victim was trying to kill the undead creature but failed to do so. So now he laid there dead soaked in his own blood.

Sokka on the other hand was enjoying the picture he was looking at. Instead of werewolves, vampires, and even zombies. He came upon a Mermaid laying on the rocks calling out to the sailors to come and join her. Her green tail was shimmering under the sun's rays. Her black hair draped on her body covering her breast. Sokka was pictureing the mermaid as Suki. He liked this painting. He was wondering if he could somehow buy it.

The gAang passed by many painting containing Angels, Witches, Wizards,and even some Goblins. Many were scary while others were nice to look at. The gAang had no idea what they can do but they do know that each one is dangerous.

They finally reached the end of the hallway. They came face to face with a blood red door with a golden skull having snakes escaping through its

eyes and mouth. Ren put two finger on the snakes head and whispered a password to low for the gAang to hear.

The door opened with a loud squeak and they found there selves staring in wonder at the enormous room. Lanterns were lit, skulls were hung, beautiful candles were hanged, and a big fire was on a golden goblet breathing green fire. Everything was like it was in another world.

People were sitting on dark purple chairs whispering to each other, laughing at a joke, or awing at the decorations. Everyone in the room were dressed as something. The gAang stand out like a sore thumb but nobody really paid attention to them.

"Sit, we will start soon." With that Ren turned away and vanished into a darken corner.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Well lets go sit." No one said anything and just sat there in silence. Everyone of them(besides Toph) were looking around the room seeing how different everything was. In some corners there were spider-fly webs.

"Everyone quiet and sit in your seats so the celebration can start." A booming voice spoke. Everyone did what the voice asked and looked around to find the speaker.

"A group of people are coming from the left and right." Toph spoke. "Both groups have ten people marching." Her feet were touching the floor so she would know what was coming. Sokka nodded toward Toph. He watched both the left and right wall ready for them to come out to do this weird creepy celebration.

Aang was kind of nervous. He didn't know what was going on and he hoped no one would be in danger. He didn't want anyone hurt here and he was making sure that no fight to the death would happen.

Just then ten people in black robes with hoods covering thier face were marching to the middle of the room and circled the green flames. A man in red came out and stood in front of the wild flames. He pushed his hood back. He was a normal looking until he smiled. He had sharp fangs

He looked at the crowed with that evil looking grin. He let out a small evil laugh. It sent shivers up Katara's spine. She wanted to leave so badly and get on Appa and fly, fly far away from this place. But she sat there strong.

"Welcome." The sharp tooth man looked at someone in the first row. "Happy Halloween." The crowed greeted back. Including the gAang. "So today is Halloween. One very important holiday. The history of Halloween is a haunting one." There was a pause. " On the night of Halloween that is when the creatures of the night come out and give us a fright." He walked around making his black tap shoes making loud noises.

"They are hoping to get us alone hoping for a easy meal." Aang stared at the man in horror. His gray eyes widen in fear of being eaten by those creatures. Now he is thinking that he won't go out at night alone. "Tonight is the night the Blood Moon has rise." Katara shivered. She had never heard of the blood moon and she doesn't want to know. "The Blood Moon rises and the undead will resurface once again. There arms will break through their earthy prison. They will walk among the living not peacefully but as a threat." Aang gulped. "Whatever you do aim for there head were there brain is. That is the only way you can kill them. Don't be to confident or you will fail."

"When the Blood Moon rises man will turn to a horrid beast. They are called werewolves. They go on the edge of the cliff and howl there prayers to the moon above thankful for there inner beast has finally been release." Zuko's eyes were wide open. Men who turn into hairy looking things roaming around at night scared him. "There sharp claws can tear you up in one swift move killing you quickly. There sharp canine teeth rip you apart opening you up and spilling your contents." Zuko winced. "Carry with you always anything silver at all times. Silver might be the only thing that can save you now."

"Whatever you do don't ever open your door in the dead of night. If you do a creture with pale skin and handsome features will be smiling and asking politly for him to enter. When you nod and tell himm to come in that would be your biggest mistake. Once you turn around the creture behind you will shift it's face to a ugly looking thing. Its fangs come out and before you can blink you feel cold sharp needles pecing your skin at the neck." For once we have known Toph we thought she could never be scared until now. She was clutching on her seat like her life depended on it. "Before you could scream your life has faded before you and you fall motionless on the ground. The vampire has drank all your blood and ready to leave to find someone else. On the Blood Moon the vampire would look up to the moon and smile showing its fangs and the blood of its victim dripped down to the ground." Toph closed her eyes. She can't see but she thought it just might make the image fade from her mind.

"On the day of Halloween I advice you not to go sailing in the waters. Once you are out there you just might never return." The man paused and looked into the green flames for about two seconds then turn his attention back on the now scared crowd. "The beautiful mermaid will suface on the water. she will be laying on the rocks and calling out to the sailers giuding them to thier doom." Sokka satrted choking. He didn't think that those beautiful ladies would kill.

The man went around the green fire looking deep into the flames. "We must respect this day to all those creatures of the night if we do not wish to die tonight. Also this is the day that the spirits of our love ones will come and roam the world. Those spirits are not from the spirit world. They are from another unworldly place. Most of those spirits are evil and this Halloween don't do anything stupid. Stay where you are supose to stay at and just maybe the power of the Blood Moon would let you live."

The man suddenly firebend the green flames making them swirl above him making shapes of objects. The man made the words 'Halloween' then the man vanished. Everyone in the room clapped there hands making thunder. Everyone was cheering except for the gAang who just sat there and had traces of fear on there faces.

"Food is set up over there." A voice came from behind them and Katara gave out a little yelp. Aang jumped only two inches in the air. They all turned around and saw Ren smiling at stood up imadantly and rushed to the table filled with all kinds of goodies. "So how was it?" Ren asked.

"It...was...interesting." Zuko mummbled. He won't admit it but it kind of scared him but at the same time amazed.

"Creepy." Katara's only response.

"It was not boring." Aang said.

"Eh, it was ok." Toph shrugged. Toph didn't want to admit it but she was actullay scared.

Ren nodded and lead the rest of the gAang to the table of goodies. Sokka was stuffing his facee with all sorts of foods. "Well I see that someone is enjoying the food." Ren laughed.

"Is it free?" Katara asked trying to find money in her pockets. She was still holding the basket of bread in her hands.

"Yeah." Ren replied. "Have you guys heard the story of Alma Hwey?" They all just looked at him. "Ok then. I'll tell you."

* * *

**_Well this is the end for now. How did you like it? Was it too brutal? Was it too scary? Was it too long? Was it stupid? Was it scary enough? Want me to go on?_**

**_Well please tell me._**


End file.
